The Titanium Fighters
The Titanium Fighters is an upcoming animated TV television series made by Man of Action Studios in association with VTI Television and Nickelodeon Productions and airs on Nickelodeon. This series will make crossovers with Danny Phantom, Henry Danger, and Mysticons later on in the series. Synopsis Characters Titanium Fighters *Conner Watterson - The leader of the Titanium Fighters. He cool, brave and heroic as a Titanium Fighter. He color is red. He controls the fire element. *Mitchell McParkerson - The second-in-command of the Titanium Fighters and Conner's best friend since they was kids. He maybe very brave and very too heroic. But, he is pretty cool. He color is yellow. He have the elements of lightning. *Maya Watterson - Conner and Po's sister who have an secret crush on Mitchell. Her color is white. She have the elements of snow. *Benjamin "Ben" Allen - The brains of the Titanium Fighters, he IQ level is 150. He color is blue. He have the elements of water. *Patrick Stark - The third-in-command of the Titanium Fighters if case Conner and Mitchell get kidnap, he is a good baseball player. He color is green which is his favorite color because its due the fact that he was born on St. Patrick's Day. He have the elements of earth. *Po Watterson - Conner and Maya's brother who have is the boyfriend of Mitchell's sister, Susan McParkerson. He color is gold. He have the elements of light. *Susan McParkerson - Mitchell's sister who is the girlfriend of Conner and Maya's brother, Po Watterson. Her color is silver. She have the elements of gravity. *Hope - Greator's daughter and third-in-command of the Titanium Fighters. He have a crush on Conner. Her color is scarlet. She have the elements of magnet. *Douglas Adams - The new kid and the newest member of the Titanium Fighters. He was brainwash by the Darkzax Empire to become their Dark Titanium Fighter. Than, he was free by the Titanium Fighters and Greator. He color is crimson. He have the elements of time. Allies * Greator - The mentor of the Titanium Fighters who help them to take down the Darkzax Empire. His and his daughter, Hope home planet was destroy by the Darkzax Empire leaving them the last of their kind. * Rainbow Knight - An knight form an far, far, away planet who need the Titanium Fighters help to save his home planet from an group of aliens know as the Titanium Hunters. Villains Darkzax Empire *Emperor Darkor - The main villain of the series. He likes to destroy of taking over some planets. He care about his daughter, Princess Doomay. *Princess Doomay - the secondly main villains of the series and the daughter of Emperor Darkor. She can be a lethal fighting machine and she have a crush on Conner which confused his father. She have a strong rivalry with Hope. *Evilacus - The bounty hunter of the Darkzax Empire, he have a crush on Princess Doomay. But, he learn that she have a crush on Conner, he sudden begins to have a strong rivalry with Connor. *Weridor - The weirdest member of the Darkzax Empire. He so weird and he also breaking the fourth wall which his teammates thinks that he is talking to himself cause he is weird. * Commandant Freaky - The second-in-command of the Darkzax Empire. He care about destroying planets to planets. He have a strong rivalry with Mitchell. * General Hobgoblin - The third-in-command of the Darkzax Empire. He is smart and have a strong rivalry with Ben. * Lieutenant Shadowstroyer - The the fourth-in-command of the Darkzax Empire. She used her shadows to create darkness around a planet. She have a strong rivalry between Maya and Susan. * Colonel Singe - The fifth-in-command of the Darkzax Empire. He used a blaster which his called the "Titanium Fighter Destroyer Blaster" which can fire fast and almost destroy a building. He have a strong rivalry with Po. * Admiral Savageminator - The sixth-in-command of the Darkzax Empire. He have brute strength and is pretty dimwitted sometime when its come of making a plan of how to destroy the Titanium Fighters. He have a strong rivalry with Patrick. *Darklings - The foot soldiers of the Darkzax Empire. Terror * Crazklaw - The leader of Terror and third main villain of the series. He is cruel and care about his team. He was hired by Emperor Darkor to hunt down the Titanium Fighters. ** Note: He is hardly based on the Transformers: Prime characters Silas. * Dr. Dreadscream - The brains and second-in-command of Terror. He is a mad scientist who want to steal the Titanium Fighters' powers and also upgrade the soldiers and the Darklings. * Lady Hex - The third-in-command of Terror. She is a great swordsmaster and have dark magic spells. * Brute - The fourth-in-command of Terror. He have brute strength and he is a little bit dimwitted. * Hatefire - The fifth-in-command of Terror. He hate Crazklaw, he hate Terror, he hate the Titanium Fighters and he must ever hate you! * Anthony Sparks/Sparkacus - The CEO of Sparks Industries, he care about making money. Than, when he see the Titanium Fighters, he want to copy their powers. But, he was found by the Darkzax Empire emperor, Emperor Darkor, he threatens to exposed the public to show his past crimes which he try to forget about its and don't make weapons for his army. Than, he kidnap the Titanium Fighters and steal some of their elemental powers to make his suit of iron and called himself, Sparkacus. Than, he was destroy by the Titanium Fighters and his crimes was exposed to the public. He escapes from jail and wanting revenge on the Titanium Fighters for exposing his past crimes. Than, he was found by Terror as their new member and also sixth-in-command. ** Note: He is strongly based on the DC Comics Character Lex Luthor and two Marvel Characters Iron Man and Dr. Doom. * Terror Soldiers - The foot soldiers of Terror. They wields weapons or used martial arts to fight the Titanium Fighters. Titanium Hunters * Huntor - The cruel, heartless, shameless, and unfair leader of the Titanium Hunters. He only care about hunting down the Titanium Fighters and steal their powers. * Dr. Sledge - The robotic mad scientist of the Titanium Hunters. He make weapons for his master and the army. He begins learning Earthen martial arts which make him into a lethal fighting machine. * Titanium Hunters - The foot soldiers of the Titanium Hunters, they wields weapons or used Earthen martial arts to attack their enemies. Other Villains * Ronald Douglas: An crime boss who wants to take over the city of Epicsville. He plans always foiled by the Titanium Fighters. He made eight suits of titanium metal steel and give its to his henchman to take over the Titanium Fighters. He also have a suit of iron. ** Note: He is hardly based on the two Marvel Comics characters Kingpin and Silvermane and the two DC Comics characters Rupert Throne and Carmine Falcone. * Lady Jester - An crazy psycho who want to get everyone on Epicsville a smile on their faces. She is great a acrobat. ** Note: She is hardly based on the Marvel Comics characters Jester and the DC Comics character Joker. * Dr. Richie Wayne/Mr. Klown - Lady Jester' boyfriend who was her psychiatrist. Than, he turn into a villain know as Mr. Klown. But, its later reveal that he was brainwash by her. ** Note: He is hardly based on the DC Comics character Harley Quinn. * Voltanstein - An monster that based on electricity that was made at Sparks Industries. He steal almost of Mitchell's lightning powers so he can become more powerful. He was destroy by Mitchell when he absorb all of his powers. But, its is unknown if he will return later in the series. * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters * Minor Characters * Cast *Anthony Padilla - Conner Watterson *Ian Hecox - Mitchell McParkerson *Tara Strong - Maya Watterson *Drake Bell - Benjamin "Ben" Allen, Darklings #1 *Nathan Kress - Patrick Stark *Greg Cipes - Po Watterson *Ashley Johnson - Susan McParkerson *Mae Whitman - Hope *Peter Cellun - Greator *Jason David Frank - Rainbow Knight *Frank Welker - Emperor Darkor, Terror Soldiers #4 *Jennifer Hale - Princess Doomay *Steven Blum - Evilacus, Crazklaw, Dr. Trevor Watterson, Darklings #8, Darklings #9, Darklings #10 *Tom Kenny - Weirdor, Colonel Singe, Terror Soldiers #1 *Corey Burton - Commandant Freaky, General Hobgoblin, Terror Soldiers #5 *Jennifer Hale - Lieutenant Shadowstroyer *Adrian Smith - Admiral Savageminator, Terror Soldiers #6, Darklings #2 *Adam Baldwin - Darklings #14, Darklings #15, Terror Soldiers #11 *Clancy Brown - Anthony Sparks/Sparkacus, Titanium Hunters #3 *David Solobov - Crazklaw, Terror Soldiers #3 *Peter MacNicol - Dr. Dreadscream, Terror Soldiers #2 *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Miranda Watterson, Lady Hex, Darklings #19 * Seth McFarlane - Terror Soldiers #7, Darklings #3, Darklings #4, Darklings #5, Terror Soldiers #8 * Seth Green - Hatefire, Darklings #6, Darklings #7 * Trevor Devall - Darklings #11, Darklings #12, Darklings #13, Terror Soldiers #9, Terror Soldiers #10 * David Kaye - Huntor, Dr. Sledge, Titanium Hunters #1, Titanium Hunters #2, Darklings #14, Terror Soldiers #12, Terror Soldiers #13, Dr. Richie Wayne/Mr. Klown * Rachel McFarlane - Lady Jester, Terror Soldiers #15, Terror Soldiers #16 * Kevin Michael Richardson - Brute, Titanium Hunters #4 * Gray Anthony Williams - Titanium Hunters #5, Terror Soldiers #14, Darklings #16, Darklings #17 * Patrick Warburton - Kyle McParkerson, Titanium Hunters #6 * Sumalee Motano - Terror Soldiers #17, Darklings #18 * Nolan North - * Travis Willingham - * Noah Grossman - Douglas Adams * Susan Eisenberg - * Cree Summer - * Tyrel Jackson Williams - * Hal Sparks - * Jason Briggs - * Sean Autin - * Josh Peck - * J.K. Simmons - * Phil LaMarr - * Matt Lanter - * Wally Wingert - * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - * Fred Tatasciore - * Brain Bloooms - * Roger Craig Smith - * Cindy Robinson - * Rick D. Wasserman - * Peter Jessop - * Chris Cox - * Eric Loomis - * James C. Mathis III - * Loren Lester - * Bumper Robinson - * Vanessa Marshell - * Kari Wührer - * Tom Kane - * Dave Boat - * Scott Whyte - * Elizabeth Daily - * Tabitha St. Germain - * Will Firedle - * Fred Willard - * Crispin Freeman - * John DiMaggio - * Cam Clarke - * Erin Torpey - * David Kaufman - * James Arnold Taylor - * Steven Downes - * Kirk Thornton - * J.B. Blanc - * Jim Ward - * Moira Quirk - * Kari Wahlgren - * Lacey Chabert - * Nikka Futterman - * Dawn Olivieri - * Lance Henrikson - * Lex Lang - * Keith Szarabajka - * Mark Hamill - * Kevin Convoy - * Jeffery Combs - * April Steward - * Graham McTavish - * Quinton Flynn - * Brant Sniper - * Keith Ferguson - * Dwight Schultz - * Ogie Banks - * Caitlyn Taylor Love - * Jonathan Adams - * Charlie Adler - * Dee Bradley Baker - * Eric Bauza - * Jeff Bennett - * Elizabeth Henstridge - * Jack Coleman - * Eliza Dushku - * Grant George - * Misty Lee - * Jason Marsden - * James Masters - * Billy West - * Adrian Pasdar - * Phil Morris - * Max Mittelman - * Liam O'Brien - * Rob Paulsen - * Scott Porter - * Darly Sabara - * George Takei - * Anthony Ruivivar - * Hynden Walch - * Pamela Adlon - * Dave Fennoy - * Jim Cummings - * Brian George - * Jason Spisak - * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - * T.J. Miller - * Ryan Potter - * Jason Ritter - * Kristen Schaal - * Scott Adsit - * Alan Tudky - * Anthony Del Rio - * Matthew Mercer - * Mick Wingert - * Benjamin Diskin - * Norman Reedus - * Clare Grant - * Kate Higgens - * Tara Platt - * Amy Acker - * Keith David - * Malcolm McDowell - * Michael Dorn - * Shawn Harrison - * Fred Savage - * Adam Whyie - * Gregg Berger - * Jason Hervey - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Peter MacNicol - * Powers Boothe - * Robin Atkin Downes - * Gina Torres - * Oded Fehr - * Scott McNeil - * David Hayter - * Stephanie Lemelin - * Cameron Brown - * Jesse McCartney - * Michael Ironside - * Constance Zimmer - * Darren Criss - * James Remar - * George Newbern - * Xander Berkeley - * Olivia D'Abo - * Maria Canals - * Jamie Sie - * Scott Patterson - * Michael Beach - * Michael Bell - * Christopher Swindle - * Frank Frankson - * Wayne Grayson - * Michael Roseanbaum - * Raphael Sbarge - * Christopher Heyerdahl - * Joshua LeBar - * Darran Norris - * Alanna Ubach - * Andrew Kishino - * Kristy Wu - * Kelly Wu - * Tricia Helfer - * Kate Soucie - * Tim Russ - * Thomas F. Wilson - * Irene Bedard - * Eric Lopez - * Elisa Gabrielli - * Dorian Harewood - * Thom Adcox - * Wade Williams - * Robert Englund - * Bill Fagerbakke - * Eric Vesbit - * Danny Terjo - * Danny Jacobs - * Nikki Cox - * Scott Cleverdon - * Miguel Ferrer - * Steven Weber - * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Each seasons have 13 episodes. But, both Season 5 and 10 have 26 episodes. Season 1 # Titanium Fighters To the Rescue! Pt. 1 ## Plot: ## Introducing Characters: # Titanium Fighters To the Rescue! Pt. 2 ## Plot: ## Introducing Characters: # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Category:Billy2009 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Man of Action Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure